The output power of a wireless transmitter may vary, for example, in response to variations in manufacturing process, supply voltage, temperature (collectively referred to as “Process-Voltage-Temperature (PVT)”), and the like. For example, the output power may vary by about ±2 decibel (dB).
Elaborate and/or expensive production-line calibrations may be required in order to accurately estimate the output power of the transmitter.
The output power of the transmitter is typically calibrated during production. The calibration may be sensitive a Voltage-Standing-Wave-Ratio (VSWR). For example, the VSWR may result in an error in the output power of, for example, at least ±2 dB.
In addition, the calibration process may consume precious production time, which may affect production cost and/or complexity. For example, maintaining an accurate connection from a radio frequency integrated chip (RFIC) to external calibration equipment may become almost impossible as transmit frequency increases.
Relatively large design and/or safety margins may be taken into account, for example, in order to ensure compliance with error-vector-magnitude (EVM) requirements, spectral mask requirements, and/or any other suitable requirements, e.g., of a standard, specification and/or protocol.
Such margins may result in increased power consumption of the transmitter, e.g., by as much as one hundred percent, compared to a transmitter not implementing the design margins.